


I'd Travel Through Time For You

by TimeTravelingPirate



Category: Science Fiction - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek is kick ass, Everyone is really smart, F/M, Lab Accidents, M/M, Research labs, Stiles is kick ass, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelingPirate/pseuds/TimeTravelingPirate
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is a budding researcher at Argent Labs. He wants to change the world. What he didn't expect was for the world to change him. After a horrible lab accident that turns everything upside down, Stiles finds himself in a world with different rules, stalkers, and a very grumpy looking man who seems to have a thing for him. Who knew being a researcher could be so exciting?





	

His routine is daily. Nothing ever changes. He gets up, has breakfast, get’s ready, takes public transport to the lab and begins his research. The endless research. If Stiles wasn’t so interested in his field of study, he would think that this was a bore. However, luck is on his side, he does enjoy the work. Though it’s hard for him to keep still. Lydia often reprimands him for always moving, always twitching when he’s running an experiment or looking at data. But he doesn’t mind. Stiles works with some of his best friends and they’re going to change the world.

Argent Labs is a renowned science facility in the mid-west of the United States. Chris Argent is the CEO and founder of the company. How it actually came into being is a mystery but Stiles thinks it has something to do with the selling of firearms. He isn’t sure if it was legal or illegal. But who is he to complain when it get's him a job and the highest tech equipment money can buy. Yes, Stiles finds himself extremely lucky.

The work the lab produces varies. Stiles is currently working on replicating solar flares and coronal mass ejections so they can take that energy to fuel things on earth. It’s a tricky business and a lot of trial and errors but he’s making breakthroughs. If he wasn’t, Stiles is pretty sure he’d be fired or something.

Lydia is working on the effects of gravity in space and possibly replicating black holes. Her department is trying to see if they can actually do some sort of time travel experiment by sending objects and things through black holes. Of course, they need to actually accelerate particles up to the speed of light, if not faster so that it has enough velocity to make it through. Stiles had often entertained the idea of combining their projects together to see what would happen but he hasn’t finished writing the proposal yet. He wants it to be perfect before submitting it to Allison and then to Chris Argent.

Finally, Scott, Stiles best friend, works in the animal science department. They do a whole slew of projects that Stiles can’t even begin to keep up with. He thinks there has been a project about regrowing limbs and hopefully applying the same aspect to humans. A lot of the animal research goes towards improving human life. And that is the core foundation of Argent Labs; making human life better. That is all Stiles has ever wanted to do. Use his talents and gifts to help make his home a bit more happy and put together.

“Morning, Boyd.” Stiles greets the black skinned man who looks like the freaking hulk. The man in question just grunts back as Stiles swipes his badge through the scanner, passes through the gate and then proceeds through the metal detector. It’s a cumbersome ordeal but he understands the importance of their security.

There is a rival lab run by a family named The Calavera’s. They’re much into the same field as the Argents are but they seem to be a bit more sketchy and less...honorable than those at Argent Lab. Never the matter, Stiles knows the awesome work they'e doing.

Satisfied that he’s met all the security requirements, he picks his messenger bag back up, slings it over his shoulder and goes up to his lab, whistling a merry tune on his way. Today is going to be a good day. He can feel it in his bones.

*

“Aw fucking hell. You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Plumes of white smoke flit through the lab as the fire alarms go off. Stiles quickly works to quell the situation, waving the smoke away from the detectors and before the sprinklers go off. His baby, which he named Rosco, went up in flames. The dampening shields having failed and causing his machine to explore into a ball of fire. Lucky for everyone that he hadn’t actually put the particles into the field yet. Otherwise this whole place would have been leveled.

“Seriously, Stiles. Another one?”

He spins around to see the bombshell angel with fire red hair.

“Fuck off, Lydia.” He glowers at her, still reeling from how angry he is.

“Calm down, Stiles. God.” She rolls her eyes, stepping forward and helping him start cleaning up the mess. “What was it this times?”

“My guess is the dampening fields. Lucky for us I didn’t put anything in yet, I was just warming it up.”

“Maybe you’re pushing it too hard.”

“This is my baby, Lydia. I treat her with love and respect. I guess she’s just getting too old.” He shrugs, clearing away the white foam and looking at the disaster that is his work area.

“Fuck.” He mutters under his breath and collapses in his chair.

“Why don’t we go out for drinks tonight? You, me Scott and Allison. It’ll make you feel better?”

“Yeah, okay.” Stiles replies quietly, a little emotional over the loss of his baby. He’s pretty sure that there isn’t going to be any fixing her this time. Luckily, since Argent is so wealthy, they have another one in storage somewhere. However, he is going to have to fill out a shit ton of paperwork. Yeah, drinks were going to be an amazing thing that night.

Cleaned and put in order once more, Stiles fills out the paperwork before walking up to Allison’s office.

“Hey Allison.” He greets, happily.

“Stiles!” She exclaims, walking from around her desk to greet him before notices the papers.

“Uh oh. Another one? What happened this time?”

“Dampening fields. I’m on my way to storage right now to pick up the last one. Do you think you’re dad can buy more?”

“Probably. But he isn’t going to be happy.”

“I know. Maybe Lydia’s right. I run my babies too hard. But we’re so close to harnessing energy that is as powerful as the sun. Imagine what we could do with that!”

Amber hues go a little distant as Stiles begins to ponder all of the good they could do in the world with that sort of energy.

“I know. We all know Stiles.” Allison gives a tinkering laugh as she files the paper away before handing him a key. “We all expect great things and have a lot of faith.”

Pink lips upturned into a smile as Stiles looks at Allison. “Thanks.” He breathes before snatching the key and going down into the labyrinth of halls.

The basement is creepy. All basements are creepy. They give him the chills but he needs to go down there. You’d think saving and protecting his equipment would be enough of a failsafe to not go down there, but it isn’t.

What is also uncanny is the feeling of someone boring holes into the back of his head. His body goes rigid and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Slightly terrified, he spins around and finds the hall empty. No one comes down here unless it’s to gather supplies. So Stiles is pretty damn certain that someone is following him. Is it Scott? Lydia? Are they trying to play a joke on him for messing up? Seeing no one, he walks with hurried steps to the supply room.

The basement is divided into four sections. Section B is a vast warehouse styled room that holds a shit ton of equipment. That is where Stiles heads. It’s eerily quiet as he flicks on the overhead lights. It takes a moment before a series of clicking sounds spark to life and the lights heat up. The male jumps slightly at the sound and tells himself to calm down. No one is following him and he’s fine. Except he doesn’t feel fine as he begins to wander the rows and rows of shelves.

Finding the correct section, Stiles cranes his neck back to look for the particular device. It’s of medium sized and shaped like a rectangle. Normally they’re in a shaded purple box. Why? He doesn’t know but it makes it convenient to find when searching for.

Nearing the middle of the row, Stiles’ crows happily when he spots it. The only downside is it’s on the top shelf. Sighing to himself, the scientists goes in search of a ladder.

Of course the ladder is at the other end of the compound. “Why couldn’t they have left it closer? Or have one for every row?” Stiles mutters to himself as he wheels the beast back to his row, pushing it to the middle. Hoisting himself up, Stiles begins the climb up.

The box is a bit heavier than he remembers. Sweat pricks at his brow as he struggles to lug the thing down. Feet are placed in a precarious position and knees begin to quake. Before he knows it, the ladder is starting to slide and shift under the additional weight.

“Fuck!” Stiles exclaims to himself as he begins to lose his balance. On chicken legs he tries to descend the ladder before crashing on his face and breaking another piece of equipment.

It is the last couple of steps when he finally feels himself slip. A cry of alarm passes his lips as he pitches forward. He’s bracing for impact with his eyes screwed shut. When it doesn’t come after a few moments of quiet screaming, hues flash open to reveal himself standing on his own two feet and in no harm. The ladder has come to a stop a few feet away.

“What the fuck?” He questions to himself, head whipping around for answers. Did someone just...save him? What the hell is going on? Is he crazy? Stiles has no idea and a chill runs down his spine. The sooner he can get out of the warehouse room, the better.

Feet pad quickly down the hall, breath becoming labored. The device is heavy and causing his arms to shake. Again, he doesn't remember it being this heavy. But the threat that some unknown entity is down there with him freaks him out more than lugging a metal box. So with his rapid feet, Stiles all but bolts for the elevator doors and jumps in. Just as the doors closes, he catches sight of a flashing figure of black and swallows hard. He hadn’t been alone. What the fuck?

*

Stiles thinks his troubles are over when he goes to the bar with his friends that night. They find a booth in the back and have an overall good time. It’s trivia night. Of course with a table full of geniuses, they win the game. They don’t play every time because they're so damn good.

Downing his third beer for the night since it’s the weekend, Stiles gets a nudge from Scott.

“Wut?” He asks, mildly drunk.

“That guy at the bar. He’s totally checking you out.”

The scientists gives his friend a dubious eye raise and then turns his attention to the bar. The figure is lean and muscular. Face chiseled and a predatory gleam seems to be in their smile. Stiles all but goes rigid and thinks back to the basement. He turns to Scott.

“Were you or Lydia trying to pay a joke on me when I went to the warehouse?”

Scott blinks a sort of owlish look and shakes his head. “No. We were both in our labs as always. Why?”

“I’m pretty sure someone was down there with me.”

“It’s not uncommon.” Scott replies. “A lot of people need stuff.”

“Yeah but not a lot of people actually go there.” He pauses for breath before launching into his story.

“So you think someone saved you from falling?”

“Maybe. I dunno. It was really weird.”

“I think you're just paranoid.”

Stiles snorts at this and finishes his third beer. “I’m not. Just extra vigilant. You never know, The Calaveras could be tricky bastards trying to steal our work.”

“I doubt they’d go that far as to stalk you or whatever.”

Stiles shrugs and waves to his friends. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

There is a chorus of goodbyes before he heads out the door but not before he looks back and sees that the chiseled man is gone. He shutters. It’s not that he doesn’t mind the attention it’s just the man gave him the creeps.

His walk to the bus stop is a quiet and lonely one. The town somewhat quiet for the cool spring night. Stiles hunches his shoulders up to block the wind chill when he get’s the feeling that someone is trailing him again. Head cocks to the side as he tries to listen. To see if there is another set of footsteps. Nothing. Then he dares a glance over his shoulder and...nothing.

“Maybe Scott’s right. Maybe I am being paranoid.”

Shoving the feeling off, Stiles gets to the bus stop and waits.

It’s when he his rapidly running up the front steps of his apartment that he notices two flashes of black this time, darting away when he turns his head. The whole ordeal leaves him unsettled but also curious at the same time. Who is so eager to stalk him or drive him crazy? What would they have to gain? Whatever the matter, they were doing a good job. They had officially freaked him out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure how I thought of this but I thought it would be fun to do a time travel themed fic and of course Stiles is at the center of it. I did do a bit of research at the possibilities of time travel but please don't take what I have written as fact. I've skimmed over a few articles to get an idea and then I've thrown my take on it.
> 
> Also, follow me on tumblr for graphics and updates! http://beyondtheseah.tumblr.com
> 
> Unbeta-ed. If anyone is interested in being a beta, please let me know!


End file.
